


In Other Words... I Love You

by Akiragane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cause that's all I write on this tag, Drabble, Fluff, It's one of the music ones, Like really really fluffy fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, but it's daylight savings time, i wrote this at 12 am, kinda modern au, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: When you listen to a song, your soulmate can hear it, like the background music playing in their head. No one else can hear it but them.Killua knows he's Gon's soulmate, but he's never brought it up before. He doesn't feel like they are the kind of soulmates that have to be together in a romantic sense from the second they find each other. Not that he doesn't have romantic feelings for his friend, he just doesn't think they're ready.That doesn't stop Gon from completely falling in love with a soulmate he doesn't know is right next to him.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	In Other Words... I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time! I don't believe in soulmates and I hate soulmate AUs. I hate the fact that we're predetermined to be with someone in the world that we have to find. In reality, I think some people can have multiple people they want to be with, some don't have anyone, some have to go through many different people until they are in a relationship that works for them. Soulmates just don't seem practical to me.
> 
> However, I needed a bit of a break from some of the angsty/smutty stuff I've been writing lately. So here you go.
> 
> Bon appetite.

Killua rubbed his eyes sleepily as he closed the door of Alluka's room, heading to his own. It was nearly 6 and he already wanted to go to bed. He opened the door to his own room to see his sheets all balled up on top of his bed and a fresh change of them directly beside the bed. Killua groaned. Usually, he'd have maids or his mother do his stuff, but Illumi probably told them to hold off on account of he caught Killua sneaking back in last night from hanging out with his friend.

He slammed the door shut and grabbed his phone and earbuds, plugging them into his ears and scrolling through his music. He clicked on a calmer piece, "Fly Me To The Moon" by The Macarons Project. Then he got to work, shoving the old sheets off his bed and spreading out the new ones, letting himself get lost in the gentle guitar strumming.

However, he didn't have that much time to get into it, and before he'd even gotten the fitted sheet over the corners his phone rang. He quickly shoved the last corner over and picked up his phone.

Gon, his best friend in the whole world... and soulmate... was calling. He picked it up, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Killua! You'll never guess what!" Gon spoke excitedly into the phone. "My soulmate was listening to the most chill song! I dunno what it was called but it sounded so pretty!"

Killua smiled. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Ah... something like..." he hummed a little ditty. "And it said something about flying to the moon..." he gasped loudly. "Do you think my soulmate is an astronaut?!"

Killua chuckled. "Maybe. That would be really cool if they were. Maybe they'd take you to space with them one day."

If Gon ever wanted to go to space, then Killua would make it his personal mission to one day take him there, no matter how much it may cost. It would be worth the smile on his friend's face.

Gon squealed excitedly. "That would be really cool! But the stopped after I called you... I wonder why..."

Killua hummed. His friend was dense, denser than most. So dense that often if something wasn't told to him bluntly he wouldn't take a hint. Hence, he hasn't figured out that Killua was his soulmate. And he wanted to keep it that way for now.

It's not that Killua didn't like Gon, he did, he really did. They've been friends ever since they started attending the same middle school last year, forming a small group with some high schoolers Leorio and Kurapika. Killua quickly was able to put two and two together and find out Gon was his destined "soulmate". However, that in itself was a difficult thing to accept.

It's not that Killua was weirded out by Gon being a guy, that didn't bother him as much of the fact that it was his best friend. His best friend that he really didn't want to mess up the relationship with. So for now, this was a secret.

"Hey, Gon? Maybe as a treat for your soulmate, you should play one of your favourite songs or a song that says something about you. Maybe they could find you that way." Killua suggested.

He could practically hear Gon smiling over the other line. "Yeah! I can do that! I'll talk to you tomorrow, Killua! Bye!"

Gon hung up. Killua took his earbuds out and started working on changing his sheets again. Soon enough, familiar music started playing in his ears. It certainly wasn't something calming like what he was just listening to. Instead, the familiar lyrics of Fall Out Boy started playing throughout the room, even though Killua was the only one who could hear it. Phoenix started playing. Killua smiled and closed his eyes. He knew this was a song Gon would always put on and dance to dramatically. 

Then the music changed. Killua opened his eyes, the song quickly shifting to Runnin' by Adam Lambert. Was Gon having a hard time deciding or something? Probably. Killua cocked his head. Well, his friend didn't have horrible taste in music at least. He returned to his task as the chorus rang through his ears, mouthing along with the words as he pulled the pillowcases over his pillows.

Once again, the song changed, and this one made Killua completely stop. It was one he'd never heard before, sung by an artist he didn't recognize. Oh god, he wanted to Shazam this. He furrowed his brow and got out his phone.

**Killua:**

What song did you choose?

**Gon:**

Thief by Ansel Elgort :D

Ah, okay. So that was the name. Killua breathed out. This was actually really good, he'd have to listen to this on his own sometime.

**Gon:**

Is your soulmate playing anything rn?

Killua bit his lip. Should he tell him?

**Killua:**

Yeah, but I don't recognize the song

**Gon:**

Oooooh

**Gon:**

What about your siblings?

Killua's siblings had some weird soulmates. Illumi would often facepalm at random times, his soulmate listening to intensely sexual songs, but mixed in with the occasional Spanish salsa. Alluka said hers listened to a lot of Girl In Red or other sings similar to that. He was also 90% sure his parents weren't even soulmates.

**Killua:**

Idk, I'm not with them

**Gon:**

:/

**Killua:**

But my soulmate is listening to a really unique song

**Gon:**

Oooooooh, really? Did you figure out what it was called?

Killua smiled to himself. He really should tell his friend that they were meant to be together one day. After all, why delay the inevitable? Maybe Gon would be happy to know that Killua was his soulmate

**Killua:**

Idiot, you just told me what you were listening to

Radio silence. Killua furrowed his brow, considering if he wanted to text him, until his phone rang. He fumbled with it before picking up. "Hello?"

"You're my soulmate?" Gon asked. "How do you know?"

Killua chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Because I've connected the dots. You've told me about all the songs you've gotten in your head, and all of them match up to songs I listen to. We're soulmates, Gon."

The call turned in to a facetime. Killua picked up and leaned against his headboard. Gon seemed to be sitting on his couch. "Hey... Killua?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you're my soulmate... then does that mean we're dating?"

Killua shrugged. "Not if you don't want to right away. We can just be friends for now if you want. I think we're a little young to be dating personally."

Gon let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. No offence, but you're my best friend, and I wanna keep it that way for now." he laughed awkwardly.

Killua smiled. "Nah, I get it. That's totally fine."

Gon blinked, then smiled. "But I will say this. I love you, Killua."

Killua immediately turned a dark shade of red and buried his face in his elbow. "Don't say embarrassing stuff like that!"

Gon laughed and Killua shifted his eyes to look at him. He smiled, mouth and nose still covered by his sleeve.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom tag is a mess, so take some fluff.
> 
> No joke, I've had comments on my other HxH fics that have said they are glad to have a breather from some of the stuff on this tag, and I am more than happy to provide!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
